The Mercurial Spider-Man
by Kamina44
Summary: They say that heroes come in all shapes and sizes. What if that were true for current criminals? Join Mercury as he battles both crime and the Creatures of Grimm as: The Mercurial Spider-Man. WARNING: Rated M for super strong language, graphic scenes, mentions of abuse and/or rape, and possible lemon.
1. Prologue: An Unorthodox Beginning

Prologue: An Unorthodox Beginning

I guess I should tell you who I am:

My name's Mercury. Mercury Black. And I'm no ordinary guy.

You see, I'm someone you'd call a "superhero". And ironically, that's whenever I'm not working someone who's trying to bring a whole Huntsman Academy crashing down.

But like all good stories, this one starts at the beginning. So here it goes:

I was helping some of the White Fang unload some crates full of Dust. Roman Torchwick (or Kingpin, as some of us call him) managed to hijack a huge shipment full of the stuff. In other words, this job will take all day ~. I mean, even someone as awesome as I am, have better things to do.

So, anyway, I hardly slept ever since we got to Vale, and my eyes were getting heavy. Emerald, the Vice Bitch of the motley crew I'm in notices, and snaps at me with this bullshit: "Hey, Mercury! Quit slacking off, you lazy bastard!"

It wasn't like I wanted to slack off, but she doesn't really care. But I kept stacking crates, until I felt something crawling on my back. I twisted to see, but I didn't see anything.

'I must be imagining things,' I thought to myself. Oh, how wrong I'd soon be.

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my right hand. The pain was sharp enough to make me swear that someone stabbed me on accident.

I looked at my hand and found the culprit: a black widow spider with its signature red hourglass on its abdomen.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER," I screamed as I threw the bastard down and crushed it with my boot.

Some guys rushed over with their guns drawn and asked what was happening.

"I'm fine," I told them. "You guys just stand down."

"Really," a White Fang member with antlers asked, "Because it sounded like you were in real pain." She was right, I was in pain, no thanks to a certain eight-legged jackass. But I didn't want to make it a big deal.

"Oh. That," I explained, "was just me stubbing my toe. Look, guys, everything's fine."

"If you say so," the White Fang soldier said.

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. My head was pounding, like a Beringal was drumming the inside of my skull. I even started to see things, like strands of DNA flash before my eyes.

But the strangest thing was when I placed my hand on the wall, and it got stuck. It felt like my hand got glued to the wall somehow. After a few tugs, I pulled free and looked at my hand. I saw some black fuzz along the lines of my fingers. 'Thank Oum neither Emerald or Cinder were here to see this, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it,' I thought.

I decided to take a walk around town, just to clear my head. The autumn morning chill didn't do me any favors, so I was rocking a gray hoodie and a face mask. While I was walking, I spotted this kid skipping across the street. She had silver eyes, a red cape, red tips on her hair, and this smile that would've made Emerald gag. I remember her name was Ruby, when she was running into us from her room (Oum only knows why). But she doesn't have her team with her, or her weapon, which were odd. I guess we both wanted some fresh air.

But at that moment, something tugged at the back of my head, like it was warning me of something. I didn't know what it was until I saw a van swerve around the corner, heading straight into Ruby's direction.

'I have to get her out of there,' I screamed in my head. Before long, I bolted towards Ruby with every fiber in my body, as if it was on instinct. I was reaching out for her, when a stream of webs shot out from my wrist and onto the building behind her. I didn't know how I could do that, but I didn't care at that point. I pulled myself towards Ruby and tackled her out of the way.

Panting from the surge of adrenaline, I looked at Ruby, her eyes wide with amazement, and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded furiously, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a friendly neighborhood hero," I replied, and then I raced in the van's direction, using my new webs to swing my way around.

"Wow," Ruby said in awe as I left.

I considered for a moment everything that's happened to me so far today: my hand started sticking to surfaces, I have a strange sixth sense warning me about danger, I gained slightly superhuman strength, and I can shoot webs.

But, the last one's impossible. The only thing that could make webs were...spiders. Could my powers be because that spider bit me the other day? Who knows? But more importantly, what would the others do if they found out? Nothing good, I assume. So, I've decided to keep my new powers a secret from them. Maybe I could turn it into some alter ego for kicks. I reviewed my abilities for a moment, and I had an idea: Spider-Man. Huh, now that I think about it, it's got a nice ring to it.

 **Sounds like the start of a new fucking franchise. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce a new Spider-Man, one that walks in the light and shadow. I got inspired by the fact that the new Spider-Man game is going to have Yuri Lowenthal as the hero. How cool is that?! But anyway, leave a comment in the review section if you want to see more. Seriously. I've had this idea for so long, I just had to do this myself. One more thing: the characters I use in this are not mine, they are Roosterteeth's. Also, any alter egos are not mine either, they belong to Marvel, which unfortunately means they indirectly belong to Disney. Well, I say fuck Walt Disney and long live Stan Lee. Kamina out.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

I swung from building to building for five minutes, hoping to catch up to the runaway van. As I swung, it was all a blur: my dad crushing my legs, Cinder finding me, all the way up to when that spider bit me and gave me powers the next day. I've wondered how my life would've been right now if things were different, like if my dad wasn't such an asshole in life. And here I am wondering how my life is going to be like now that I have powers. But for now, I've got a van to stop.

I finally reached the van, and I landed right on the roof. I started towards the front, when my Spider Sense (that's what I'm calling my sixth sense now) started tingling. I pulled my upper body back as a bullet sprouted from the roof towards me. I maneuvered to the front, and then I got a good look at: wait, Junior?! Doesn't he have a bar to run, and some twins to knock up whenever he's bored? What was he doing driving like a madman in the middle of Vale?

I crawled over to Junior and yelled out "What the hell are you doing?!" Just for the record, we were going at around 70 to 75 miles per hour, which was not the best circumstance for a pleasant conversation.

"None of your goddamn business, punk!" he cried. Just from that answer, I can tell he's not in the mood to talk. So, I ripped open the hood and stuffed the engine block full of webs.

The van was still rolling and there wasn't time to slow it down. We were barreling into the docks and into some crates. I jumped off the van and onto one of the crates, as I watched splinters fly as the van hit a stack of crates full force. Junior and his crew came crawling out, each one armed to the teeth.

Junior was especially pissed, when he cried, "My fucking van! I just had this painted, goddammit!" He turned to me and roared, "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Bub, I'm the Spider-Man," I told him. Two of his goons charged at me, swords drawn, ready to carve me a new asshole. I lean back as they swung at my head, and then bridge kicked both right in the kisser. My Spider Sense started tingling again, as I bounced around trying to dodge a hailstorm of bullets.

I leapt towards the van after a while and I did a double lariat on two more morose motherfuckers and sent them flying into another crate. There was one more bastard with a shotgun, so I webbed the barrel, yet the dumbass still pulled the trigger. Let's just say a shotgun has more kick to it when you stuff the barrel.

Now, all that's left is Junior. He eyed me like he wanted to murder me ten times over, as he whipped out an admittedly kick ass rocket launcher. He aimed it at me, and the let loose a swarm of rockets, all fitted with fire Dust. I darted around the docks and dodged all of them, before I started running at him, readying an uppercut kick with his name on it. Then, he converted his bazooka into an oversized baseball bat, and screamed, "DIE, YOU FREAK!", as he swung down at me. At the last minute, I spread my legs out to avoid the hit, and jumped back from him to the van.

When I got to the van, I heard some screaming from the inside. I opened the back door, and I saw Yang, the blondie from Ruby's team. She was all kinds of fucked up: her jacket and skirt were in shreds, her hair was a hot mess (no pun intended), and she was covered in some white, sticky shit. I took me a minute to realize what happened to her, and who did this to her. I untied her hands and feet, careful not

to hurt her any more than she already is. My blood boiled, and my fists shook uncontrollably with rage.

I jumped onto the van, aiming a murderous look at Junior, and screamed, "YOU. SICK. BASTARDS!" with enough fury to leave a creature of Grimm shaking in their claws. "You bastards took an innocent girl and raped her!"

"Yeah, so?" Junior asked with utter audacity. "She was trashing my bar again, so I decided to teach her a lesson. And what a lesson it was. She was even tighter than the Malachites." That sent me over the edge, as I charged at Junior full force, his weapon be damned. This situation became like what happened between me and my father:

I was sick of killing for him; sick of murdering innocent women and children for cash. But he, he wouldn't let me live any other life. That drunken ass then decided to kick me towards the nearest wall, and brag about how he violated my mother, before slowly snapping her neck just to jerk off to body twitching as it pissed itself. I started seeing red when he finished, and I rose up and charged at him. He threw me through the wall, and then proceeded to break my legs, one bone at a

time. I grabbed his face and crushed his eyes, before pulling his head down and breaking the back of his neck with my elbow. That was when Cinder found me.

Ever since then, I didn't want anyone to suffer the same way I did. Not while I was still kicking. I slid under Junior's legs and brought my right foot to the back of his head. He stepped forward to catch himself and swung behind him, only to hit nothing but air. I used my legs to launch myself for a headbutt, and then I drop kicked him in the chest. I gave him a good old-fashioned axe kick for good measure. I took him and his goons, tied them up with my webs, and left them in the middle of the docks as I called the cops in.

When Yang came to, she stumbled onto the sight of Junior and his gang tied up in webs, while the cops arrived to collect them. I looked back at the scene from across the street, and she looked right back at me. I headed off to return to my dorm, as she mouthed the words 'Thank you' as I jumped off into the sunset.

 **Well, that was something, wasn't it? A little bit of backstory for our new hero, and I know "Bub" is Wolverine's thing, but who doesn't like it? None of these characters are mine, they belong to Roosterteeth. And leave a comment in the review section below; let me know what you think. Kamina out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friendly Neighborhood Hero

Chapter 2: Friendly Neighborhood Hero

I finally made it back to my dorm when I noticed the time: 5:35 PM. 'Aw, shit' I thought to myself, 'Have I been gone for that long?' I hurried and changed back into my usual look: jacket, black jeans, and my trusty shotgun boots.

A minute later, I saw Emerald watching on her scroll, and I asked, "What are you watching?"

"You don't know?" she asked. "Some guy just kicked the shit out of Junior earlier today. This is just rich" she said with a laugh.

I peeked at the video, and my eyes went wide; so wide you wouldn't think they'd be any wider. I could barely even hear the words coming off the screen amidst all the thoughts firing away in my head.

"We've just received footage of today's spectacular brawl between local thug Hei 'Junior' Xiong, and a mysterious masked vigilante who, according to the gangster, goes by the name Spider-Man. We have two eye witness reports who watched the entire fight. We go now to the interviews..."

The screen switched to show Ruby, with a huge smile on her face, screaming, "It was all so awesome! He saved my live from the same van over there," as she pointed at Junior's van, all covered in crate fragments, "so I followed him to see if he needed help. When I got there, the fight was going on, so I recorded the whole thing, so I may have uploaded it to both YouTube and Basebook. So, it turned out he didn't, which was cool, but then, I saw my big sister Yang climb out. She was barely wearing anything, other than some underwear and some sticky white goo. When I asked her about it, she said I didn't want to know, which made me assume that it was bad, so I stopped asking. I don't know who he is, but this Spider-Man guy is a great guy in my book!"

'Cheery as ever, I see' I thought to myself.

But then, the screen switched to Yang, who had tears streaming down her face. She barely spoke up, but she made out with this: "When I went to Junior's bar, I was just trying to have a nice drink, for once in my fucking life. Just one. But then, I started getting dizzy, and then I fell over and passed out. The next thing I knew, I was tied up and gagged in some van, in front of a bunch of Junior's people. They all looked at me, talking about how they would 'make me pay for trashing their bar all the time.' That's when Junior came in. He tore off my clothes, one piece at a time, and then he...he..."

She started crying, like she'd never cried in her entire life until this point. What did that bastard do to her exactly?!

"I'm glad that sick fuck is getting locked away. I was even more afraid of him going after Ruby next. Spider-Man, wherever you are, thank you. Tha-hank you so much."

She could barely even breathe at that point, but at least she was safe. The screen then switched back to the reporter:

"What a touching moment for these two young women. Rest assured, neither Junior nor his lackeys will be seeing much open space anytime soon, thanks to this masked crusader. I'm Lisa Lavender, and this was Remnant News."

I still couldn't believe that one little good thing could have such a big impact. This superhero gig rules! That's what I was thinking when Emerald popped in, asking, "So who do you think this Spider-Man is?"

Playing it cool, I answer "Nope" while popping the "p".

"Well, whoever he is, we'll have to keep an eye on the guy, see that he doesn't throw a wrench into Cinder's plans. As for Junior...yeah, he's done." That was the only thing we could agree on so far.

The next day, I went out to the rooftops to practice my web shooting. I tried a dozen hand signs for thirty minutes, until I bent my ring and middle fingers downward, while sticking my pinky, pointer, and thumb outward. With that, some webs finally shot out of my wrist. I made a mental note to remember using that sign while I swing.

I swung back to the school, and like an idiot, I didn't pay attention to what window I crawled through. I leapt off the ceiling, and I saw the room. It was littered with books, there was an Achieve Man poster on the wall, the curtain was sewn back together for some reason, and, it had bunk beds. Bunk beds! Why didn't I think of that? I was too busy checking out the room and taking off my mask when I heard a gasp coming from behind me. I made the serious blunder of turning around, and there was Ruby, a dish full of cookies in her hand. Well, it was until she dropped the plate and it was shattered all over the floor. A voice called out from the bathroom, screaming, "Ruby, what was that?"

"Uh, nothing, Weiss." Ruby responded. "I just dropped my cookies."

"I swear, you're such a clumsy dolt sometimes."

"Sorry!"

I turned to leave, but then Ruby said, "You're...you're the Spider-Man, aren't you?"

For the first time in my life, I started panicking, trying to come up with a convincing lie. Stammering, I barely said, "Well, I, you see, it was cold out, so I wore something warm to keep my face from freezing, and I had this face mask, so I-"

"You. Were on the ceiling!" She interrupted.

I gave a sigh that was as heavy as lead. This was it. I'm going to have to explain it to Ruby, or she'll blab it for all the school to hear. And if either Emerald or Cinder caught wind of this, no good will come out of it for anyone involved. Especially not me.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and down like she was having a sugar rush. Wait. What?

MEANWHILE...

Junior was sitting in a dilapidated cell across from his gang. It was a shithole: rusty bars, a beyond fucked up toilet, and rats were scurrying all over the floor. He had it all, but after today, he had lost it all. Or he will, in a moment.

Before his very eyes, the cell across from him erupted in flames, devouring all his friends in their unforgiving blossom. Their flesh slowly melted right off the bone, their cries for mercy and death laced with sheer agony. It went on for a solid two minutes before even their bones soon dissolved into ash.

A woman dressed in red walked into the cell block, looked at Junior, and said, "Poor Junior. Couldn't help yourself and get thrashed twice in one day. It's alright, you outlived your usefulness anyway," with a dreadful smirk.

"Hey, hold up a fucking minute! You want more men or Dust? I'll get you some. Just let me li-" was the last thing that came out of his mouth before an arrow found its way between Junior's eyes. It drilled into his skull and out that back of his head, before he fell over, dead before he hit the ground.

"Perfect" the red woman said. "Now, who is this 'Spider-Man', hmm?"

 **Good GOD! That took a while to type. So, Cinder makes her debut in this story. What will be next for our unlikely guardian? Neither YouTube nor Basebook is mine. YouTube belongs to whomever created the site, and Basebook...well, the concept belongs to the creator of Facebook, while the name belongs to Red Vs Blue, which in turn belongs to Roosterteeth as well as the characters in this story. I've been watching Fairy Tail and clips of Game of Thrones, and it got me thinking: why not create wizard guilds in Westoros? It'd be a stretch, but I'll see if I'll come around to writing it down. For now, leave a comment down below and subscribe to my profile for more Mercurial Spider-Man. Kamina Out.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blackwing Takes Flight

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby screamed as she jumped up and down in some black tank, and pink jammies with red hearts riddled over them.

I was totally dumbstruck. No, really. I didn't know how to respond to that, except: "What do you mean 'awesome'?! You weren't even supposed to know!"

"Know about what?" someone asked, and there stood a girl with snow white hair, pale blue eyes, and... oh wow. She only had a towel on. At least her, ah... assets were concealed (albeit they were kind of small).

"Oh, Weiss, you won't believe this: this is Mercury. He's the Spider-Man-" Ruby started before I clamped my hand over her mouth. The second after that, I finished for her saying, "... the Spider-Man's biggest fan."

"O~kay" Weiss said with an awkward tone. "Ruby, I'm headed over to the infirmary to check on Yang, so I'll meet you there. As for you, Mercury, for your sake, don't try anything with Ruby. Yang's had a rough experience and is now more protective of her sister than ever before. I just needed to let know ahead of time" Weiss said before heading back into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

'As if I'm into Ruby that way' I thought to myself. Although, now that I think about it, she is sweet.

Once the door closed, I turned to Ruby with a panicked expression on my face and brought her away from the door. "Ruby," I started telling her, "you can't just blurt out that I'm the Spider-Man."

"Why not?" Ruby asked. " I don't see what the big deal is."

"The 'big deal' is that if everyone knows, it could mean trouble for all involved, including you and me. So please, promise me you won't tell anyone about this" I told her.

"But I-" Ruby started, but then I shut her down fast: "Ruby?"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But you are taking me out to wherever I want, whenever I want. Deal?"

That crafty little-. Well, I'm desperate to keep this a secret. Besides, I've always wanted to go out with a girl. "Deal" I told her. What could go wrong.

Meanwhile, at the Crowbar...

A woman was sitting at the bar, nursing a shot of Patch whiskey. She had a mess of jet black hair, a pair of red eyes, a black and crimson Ronin dress, and an expression that could slaughter a man ten times over.

She recently came from her hideout in Anima to hide from the authorities, who had found her tribe and arrested them all. She's been on the run ever since.

Now, she needs some way to get back at the system. She was wondering how, until a hooded figure sat next to her and ordered a Bloody Mary. He leans over to the woman and whispers a question: "Are you Raven Branwen?"

The woman's eyes dilate with alarm, her hand quietly rushed to the hilt of her nodachi, and was poised to strike the stranger. "That depends on who's asking" she replied.

"I'm just a generous man," the man started, "for I come to you with a gift.

"A gift?" Raven asked.

"One week from now, there will be a shipment coming to the docks. It contains a weapon that will bring vengeance against the ones who have wronged you. But that's only if you're up to the task" the man simply stated. "When you think you are ready, here is my card. You will see that I am kind."

Raven takes the gold card from the man and looks down. She only sees a number and a name: Xerxes. "Xerxes? What kind of fucking name is this?" she asked. But when she looked up, the man named Xerxes was gone.

It has been one week since Raven met the enigmatic Xerxes. She was at the docks, spying the ships from a distance, and communicating through her commlink, asking, "Which ship contains this weapon?".

The voice on the other end states, "It is the middle cargo ship. Your weapon is located within the lower deck, encased in glass. You'll know it when you see it."

She could only sigh, and thought to herself, 'This weapon better be worth the trouble'. She sprinted towards the docks, became a bird, and perched herself along the lamp post. She then flew towards the middle ship, as she reverted to her human form upon landing. Along the way to the lower decks, she was careful not to be spotted by any guards or spotlights, as her raid would be forfeit otherwise. She finally makes it to the bulkhead, when she suddenly takes cover to her right. The bulkhead opens, and a guard walks out, unaware of the thief sneaking in and closing the door behind her.

Upon reaching the lower cargo bay, she started searching for this elusive weapon. 'He said it was in a glass case' she thought to herself. That's when she finally found it: a pair of rocket propelled wings, each with a complementary MP5K submachine gun. The wings themselves are of a strong titanium-based alloy, able to withstand extensive damage. And the mask had night-vision goggles, making it perfect for nighttime attacks.

Raven could only smile, as she walked up to the device, saying "It's beautiful," before smashing the glass case. She put on the wings with ease, admiring her new combat apparatus, until a pair of guards walked in on her moment. One shouted "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Raven only replied with this: "I'm trying on some new clothes" before spraying the guards with Dust. After the two drop dead, Raven flies upward, her wings drilling out of the surface of the ship, and into the night sky.

 **Sorry for the wait, folks. I've been so lazy. Anyway, Raven's back, and now more dangerous than ever. Will Mercury triumph against this new foe? Will Ruby be able to keep Mercury's secret? Will I finish the new Light In the Darkness chapter I've started working on? Stay tuned to find out. Kamina out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Case of Terrible Timing

It's been one week since Ruby found my little secret, and she's been railing on me about this date. She wanted us to hang out at this new gun store that opened up in Vale, called "AmmuNation" or something. Honestly, I'm pretty interested myself, but when it comes to guns, I worry about Ruby. It's almost as if she's too eager to go there. Then again, I am a former assassin. Who am I to judge?

I was outside Team RWBY's doorway, waiting for Ruby so we could go on our date. I was wearing a gray plaid button down with a white T-shirt under it, black jeans with a belt on, and some average black sneakers. After five minutes of waiting, Ruby came out, but not as I was expecting. I was kinda thinking she'd wear her signature red cloak, black combat skirt and boots. But in reality, she was wearing a red hoodie and some pink sweats with a red rose on her left thigh.

"So," she started, "ready for the first of our fun adventures together?"

 _Ten minutes later…_

We got to the new store, and Ruby was already bouncing off the walls just looking at the sight of the merchandise. There were tons of guns here, half of which are military-grade. There were assault rifles, grenade launchers, LMGs. Hell, this place is ready to service a small army. Or a trigger happy reaper.

"Ooh~! Those look awesome…Oh, I always wanted to see what an AR-15 looked like…Are those grenades new…" Ruby's energy was endless. At this rate, we won't have enough money for lunch. And the cafeteria's closed today because it's a Saturday. But, for the sake of my secret, I have to suck it up and grit my teeth.

Just then, I felt my Spider Sense tingle, as I heard the door open. I whipped my head around, and found a sight that made my heart sink like lead: Yang. She was wearing an orange tank with black sweats, and her Ember Celica was on both arms. She had this look like she was looking for someone, and in our case, this was not a good thing. 'What is she doing here?!' I thought to myself. 'If she finds me here with Ruby, I might as well be a dead man!'

I started to creep toward a spot far from Ruby and Yang's line of sight, but she must have spotted me, because the next thing I knew, she called out, "Hey, you!"

I froze right on the spot, and looking at her, I saw her eyes turn from lilac to crimson. She marched over to me with almost a murderous look and said into my face, "You've got a lot of nerve, taking Ruby out on the town behind my back."

I turned to Ruby, and asked her in the calmest voice I can come up with: "You didn't tell you're fucking sister?!"

"I'm sorry," she started, "But she's been so clingy ever since Junior. I was afraid to even ask her."

I face palmed, not believing what I was hearing, while Yang was getting restless. She grabbed me by the upper front of my shirt, and said, "Alright, pretty boy. How slowly do you want to die?" before priming her fist for impact. "Yang, no!" Ruby screamed. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. I asked him to bring me here. Please don't kill him." Were those…tears in Ruby's eyes?

"But you don't know him. If anything, he would have done something to you. And if I wasn't there to protect you, what kind of sister would I be?!" Yang ranted, not lowering her fist even a little. "I won't let you take that chance, Ruby! I'm stopping this before it begins!"

I braced myself for the blow, when suddenly, an explosion from outside made the gun store rumble. My Spider Sense started to tingle, like a battle was about to begin. Yang dropped me and ran outside, wanting to see what was going on. Ruby and I did the same, and we stumbled onto the freakiest thing: someone with metal wings was hovering in front of the Vale First National Bank. Two more figures stepped out of the smoke, each carrying two bags of money.

'Oh. This is just great' I deadpanned.

 **Well, this is a fine pickle. So, poor Mercury's got a Yangry sister on one end, and this story's first supervillain on the other. I originally wanted to write about Mercury's upgrades to his suit, but I figured I wait for the fight first. AmmuNation is not mine, it's a franchise within GTA 5, which belongs to Rockstar Productions. RWBY is not mine either (expect me to repeat this for every new chapter). But tune in next time, when the Spider-Man faces Blackwing. Kamina, out.**


End file.
